A Dad's Worst Nightmare
by D4cHilliN
Summary: It's always a trying time for a father. Having to watch your daughter grow up, date, wear revealing clothes, talk back. But, although she was maturing, Vegeta never doubted that she was still his little princess. That is, until Bulla said otherwise.


AN: Not a happy ending.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_A Dad's Worst Nightmare_**

* * *

"But dad-"

"I said no."

Bulla Briefs huffed and squared her shoulders, balling her hands into fists at her sides. She matched her father's glaring eyes and tense face with one of her own, grinding her teeth together. "Well, _why not_!?" She whined loudly.

"You look like a harlot."

"A harlot!? All my friends wear clothes like these-"

"I couldn't care less about what your _friends_ wear. I am not their father. I am _your_ father. And, by my command, you will not go out dressed like that."

Bulls growled and folded her arms across her chest, rolling up eyes to glare up at the ceiling. The topic that had started this argument, which you probably already know by now, was the newest outfit she had purchased at the mall. A pink ensemble. Short, pink tank showing off her stomach, short pink skirt with long pink boots. Bulla, being the 15 year old she was, didn't see a problem with it. While, of course, her widow peaked father found it to be an outrage. She was not to be let out of her room until she changed.

"Now, I want you to change that atrocious attire and then, only after I check, you may leave."

Bulla gasped. "Wha-Atrocious? Oh please dad, I bet you love when mom wears clothes like this." A smug expression crossed over her face.

"What!? I-" Then Vegeta froze, because he realized that she was right. But he knew he was not to acknowledge that. He snorted. "What your mother does has nothi-"

"AHA! So you _do_ like it." She put hands on hips, grinning. "Now, if mom can wear stuff like that, why can't I?"

"Your mother is a grown woman!" Vegeta exclaimed. He sighed, calmed himself back down and gave his daughter an even stare. "Bulla, I have made my comments and requested what I want you to do. Now, if you chose not to comply, then fine. You just cannot leave the house then."

"That's so UNFAIR!" Bulla screamed loudly, blinking her eyes rapidly.

"The world is unfair." He replied back stoically.

The teenage blue haired girl let out a growl and turned her back on her father. "FINE. Whatever. Could you get out of my room now or would you like to pick out my clothes too?" She asked sarcastically. Her tone made Vegeta narrow his eyes but he kept his anger in check.

"I will leave."

"Good. Don't come back for all I care." She huffed silently. But, even the quietest whisper couldn't get past Vegeta. He heard the girl's words and sneered to himself. Teenage girls, he thought in exasperation, such drama queens. Yet, even as he thought this, he couldn't help but feel a tad bit disappointed by her statement. Ever since she had hit puberty, it seemed like they had drifted apart. He remembered when she was younger, almost five years old. That was when she used to look up to him. That was when she never wanted to leave his side.

And now she didn't care if he returned or not.

Suddenly, Vegeta was confused. When had his change reared its ugly horns? Had it been going on for some time? Had he really missed it until now?

Then, he shrugged it off. Bah, good riddance to her. At least she wasn't such a clingy, little girl anymore. There'd be no more him having to take care of her and read her those idiotic bedtime stories. She was growing up and, in turn, she was drifting away from him.

Thank the heavens, he thought with a smirk.

"You still here?"

Vegeta turned to look at his daughter and froze. She was still angry, he could tell but her face had changed. It was red, not from her anger but from crying. Her mouth was in a pout and her eyes were narrowed. And, for a moment, he saw her as a five year old again, crying to him after she had fallen off one of those stupid, contraptions humans called 'bikes.'

But this time, she wasn't crying _to_ him. She was crying _because_ of him.

"Why are you crying?"

Bulla blinked and sniffed. "'Cause you're ruining my life." She muttered. "I can't wear what I want, I can't go out without adult supervision, and I can't date. You're suffocating me! I'm not a little girl anymore, okay? I'm growing up. Don't you get that?"

"Bulla, you will always be my little princess." Vegeta said matter-a-factly. It was just the simple, sweet line he needed to use. He knew, from previous bouts, that it always made the girl surrender and do as he said. Besides, it was true. She might have been growing up but, to him, she was still that overactive, blue haired girl who had seen him as the greatest person in the whole world.

And, looking back on it, no matter how much he tried to ignore it or deny it, he _had_ actually liked that.

So he waited to hear her agree. He waited to watch her walk over and hug him as she apologized for her unorthodox actions. He waited for his words to fix the argument, as they had done many times beforehand. He waited for her to say she loved him, kiss him on the cheek and make him feel that her age wasn't really altering their relationship.

But he didn't get any of that. In fact, he got the exact opposite.

The blue haired girl shook her head and said coldly, "No, I'm _not_."

To say the words surprised Vegeta was an understatement. He snapped his head to stare at her and saw her hard stare. He couldn't even form words to respond to her statement. He just simply stared, baffled.

What did she mean, No, she _wasn't_? She had _always _been. The word just weren't connecting with the prince. He had never thought of Bulla any other way. There _was_ no other way to see her. _She_ was _his_ princess no matter how old she was.

Finally, he asked in confusion, "What do you mean? You've always been my little princess."

Bulla sighed, looked at her father and said, "That was back when I was five, dad."

"What's the difference?"

"I'm _fifteen_."

Vegeta's face turned pained against his better wishes to stay placid.

Then, a bit quieter, Bulla said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, " She paused to shoot him a look, a tired look, and then whispered softly,

"I don't _want_ to be your little princess anymore."

Then, she simply walked past him, almost in slow motion, out of her room, down the hall and out the front door.

And Vegeta was too star struck and hurt to stop her.

* * *

Poor little Vegeta. Yes, I know, a little sad. D: But he'll bounce back? ^_^

R&R please!


End file.
